<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starting &amp; Ending relationships by ReaderXLit (faraandmera)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929583">Starting &amp; Ending relationships</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/ReaderXLit'>ReaderXLit (faraandmera)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Starting relationships, bullet point scenario, ending relationships, gender neutral reader, headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/ReaderXLit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I get headcanons of Kamui, Leon and Jesse starting a relationship and finishing it (Maybe while they're still in love?)"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse/Reader, Kamui/Reader, Leon/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starting &amp; Ending relationships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted (to tumblr) on august 22nd 2018</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Starting:</p><ul>
<li>
<b>Kamui: </b>is probably, to a surprising extent, pretty casual about starting a relationship.</li>
<li>Not that he doesn’t take it seriously, just that he’d not try to make into something overly dramatic.</li>
<li>Just a, “hey here are my feelings,” and accept the response you give him.</li>
<li>Falling in love is a big deal to him, of course, but he’s not going out of his way to express too much of his feelings right away</li>
<li>of course over time he’ll be more open in expressing his affections.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>
<b>Leon:</b> is pretty open in displaying affection, and once he realizes his feelings for you, it’d be no different.</li>
<li>He might spend an amount of time conflicted, considering his feelings for valbar, but I doubt this would stop him. Especially since he knows the other doesn’t return them.</li>
<li>He wouldn’t shy away from expressing his feelings long before actually starting a relationship, so it would probably be up to you to actually initiate a further relationship</li>
<li>his cards are all on the table, after all, so it’s a matter of seeing how you feel in return. Assuming you aren’t completely and totally oblivious, at least. if you are, he might take more initiative.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>
<b>Jesse</b> is a bit like the middle ground between the other two. He’s also not one to hide his affection, but due to his existing nature as being somewhat the flirt, he’s pretty casual about it.</li>
<li>As such he knows he has to actively make an effort to tell you that his actions towards you are special</li>
<li>So he’ll probably pull you aside at some point and go, “hey just so we’re clear here is- genuinely- how I feel”</li>
<li>assuming you take what he says at face value- the truth which it is- then he’ll be more openly affectionate. Though, i can see him more the type to do casual physical contact, rather than words, when he genuinely cares about someone. Something that would become more clear the longer a relationship lasts.</li>
</ul><p>Ending:</p><ul>
<li>If there’s some reason for <b>Kamui</b>to end a relationship, despite still loving his significant other, he’s going to struggle with it.</li>
<li>A lot.</li>
<li>Because the thing is, while he might be pretty simple in his way of starting a relationship, ending one is a lot more complicated.</li>
<li>You already know how he is, when he’s openly showing affection, and that changes things. Changes your views of him, and how he can present himself without you knowing it’s untrue.</li>
<li>As such, he’ll start by pulling back. Being less open.</li>
<li>Until finally he’ll, probably more bluntly than  needed, that he no longer wants your relationship to continue.</li>
<li>He wont seem to feel much about it, as he says it</li>
<li>but once he’s apart from you, and alone, it’s going to hit him hard that the relationship is over.</li>
<li>He can do a pretty good job of hiding this, but it’s going to stick with him for quite a while.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>
<b>Leon </b>has a bit of experience with relationships ending preemptively, but usually this isn’t something he has control over.</li>
<li>He’s lost a relationship to battle, but that’s quick, a harsh, stabbing, reality that he only really had to deal with the after effects of</li>
<li>Ending it himself, however? Totally new, and horrible. Especially when he still has feelings.</li>
<li>Hiding things about himself has never been something he was fond of, and hiding his affections just to end a relationship? Horrible. He hates it with every part of his being.</li>
<li>but he’ll do it, if thats what he deems to be best.</li>
<li>Leon leaves no room for debate or argument, bluntly stating that your relationship cant continue.</li>
<li>Likely he’ll do his best to avoid you and stay as far as possible, for both of your sake’s, so you don’t have to face each other.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>
<b>Jesse</b> is good at playing the part of someone who’s unconcerned. </li>
<li>Captured by bandits because he rushed into a situation? No big deal. Nearly died? No big, he’ll just leave and patch himself up.</li>
<li>It’s not that these things don’t bother him, but that he’s good at playing off his own feelings. Leaving them aside because it’s easier.</li>
<li>So he’ll carefully, as nicely as possible, end your relationship.</li>
<li>Simply say he’s fallen out of love, apologize, and leave it at that.</li>
<li>Pull back from you, for, “your sake,” and pretend to be okay and have moved on.</li>
<li>But he’s not, and he hasn’t. This tears him apart inside, but he knows expressing that wont help either of you. This is a relationship that had to end, whether he had feelings still, or not, so he <em>cant</em> have feelings.</li>
<li>At least he cant say he does.</li>
<li>He’ll leave being openly, truly, upset about the end to the privacy of his home, his room, and play the part of the person who’s just fallen out of love elsewhere.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>